Realidad
by Onnakitsune
Summary: Que triste es cuando la realidad no es lo que esperamos. Sin embargo es quizá algo que ya sabíamos ¿Ne, Hikari?.


Warnings: ninguno

Desclaimers: Los personajes y todo de esta seria lastimosamente no me pertenecen u.u

* * *

Saitohimea…

Se había convertido en una de las chicas más famosas del instituto por su increíble y peculiar belleza. Era amada por unos pero también odiada por otros.

Al igual que Taito…

Un chico que si bien era simpático muchos lo consideraban afortunado por el simple hecho de tener a dos de las chicas más hermosas del instituto tras de el…

Pero sin embargo Himea y Taito parecían compartir un vinculo que parecía fuerte a la vista de los demás, dejándolos helados por el gran sentimiento de simpatía que sentían por la tercera chica involucrada en este triangulo amoroso…

Hikari…

La amiga de infancia de Taito, y la que quienes consideraban era la merecedora del amor de Taito. Buenas notas, hermosa, dulce, tierna, gran cocinadora y atleta, todo lo que cualquier chico soñaría!

Algunas chicas murmuraban de la ceguera del chico de pelo plateado al no darse cuenta de lo hermosa que era Hikari.

"Sala del Consejo Estudiantil"

-Saitohimea… - menciono Gekkou con su usual manera – De ahora en adelante, tendrás que asistir a todas las clases del día. Sin reproches, ¿entendido? -

-Hmn… - finalizo la chica saliendo de la sala y dirigiéndose al salón de clases

Todos corrieron al sonar el timbre del instituto entrando rápidamente a sus clases incluyendo a Taito quien corría retrasado…

-¡Rápido, rápido! – mientras se hacía paso hasta su lugar ante la mirada de sus compañeros de clase.

-Taito, ¿estás bien?- pregunto dulcemente Hikari, mientras lo observaba

El profesor entro observando la peculiar escena al igual que todos los chicos de la clase, pero repentinamente la puerta del salón se dejo abrir, dejando entrar así a Himea quien venía algo malhumorada, por Gekkou quien se atrevía a darle órdenes tan temprano.

Camino hasta tomar asiento al lado de Taito quien la observo incrédulo primero, seguido de la vista de todos los del salón quienes también no se creían que la hermosa chica estuviera frente a ellos, y por ultimo del profesor que prefirió no hacer comentario al respecto, después de todo ya era demasiado bueno para el que ella hubiese entrado al salón y se hubiese sentado.

Después de unos momentos trato de respirar para dejar salir toda su frustración y se percato que era observada por Taito

-Tai… to – sonrió mientras pronunciaba el nombre de su amado alegre y armoniosamente como solía hacerlo – desde ahora en adelante estaré a tu lado siempre- finalizo mientras soltaba una de sus más grandes sonrisas

-Himea – pronuncio Taito sonrojándose por la hermosa sonrisa que la chica vampiro le dedicaba, cosa que no paso desapercibido por ninguno de sus compañeros o por su amiga Hikari quien observo calladamente.

La mañana continuo con las clases matutinas normales, o al menos eso querían pensar los profesores al entrar al salón, puesto que todos los alumnos del aula parecían estar más concentrados observando a los tres chicos que en prestar atención a las clases.

Himea desde hace rato se había perdido en el cielo azul de la ventana que quedaba justo a su lado, esto de las clases no era para ella, sin embargo aunque odiaba admitirlo ahora tenía que seguir las ordenes de ese Gekkou,

Sin embargo Taito cada cierto tiempo dirigía su mirada hacia Himea, preocupado como siempre solía estarlo por ella, y Hikari observaba a Taito preguntándose que más podía hacer para conquistar a su chico amado.

-Muy bien Sakamashi, ahora siga con la lectura señorita Himea por favor – pronuncio la profesora de historia al darse cuenta que la pelirrosa no prestaba atención a su clase. Inmediatamente todos voltearon a verla, pero ella ni se inmuto. Seguía perdida en su mundo.

Nuevamente Taito se levanto apresuradamente y tomo su libro – ahhh, emm… esto… ella no se siente bien profesora por favor discúlpela - dijo haciendo una leve reverencia a la profesora – por favor permítame continuar con la lectura- finalizo levantando su libro y comenzando a leer.

Todos observaron la escena, ya era la cuarta vez que sucedía en el día, al parecer todos los maestros habían querido probar las habilidades de la chica, quien llevaba toda la mañana mirando el cielo sin prestarles atención, ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de dirigirles la palabra. Sin embargo Taito se había disculpado con todos los profesores ocupando el lugar de Himea…

-¡Lo siento mucho profesor! Himea no conoce estos ejercicios, ¡Yo pasare frente a la pizarra a hacerlos por ella!- mientras salía de su lugar algo tembloroso porque él tampoco sabía qué hacer, así que intentaba resolver los problemas de matemáticas.

Finalmente tocaron la campana para el almuerzo, mientras todos miraban la gran caja de obento que Hikari había preparado una vez más. Las chicas le sonreían dándole ánimos, al igual que los chicos, así que decidida se levanto de su lugar hacia donde estaba Taito, con su caja de obento pero antes que pudiera pronunciar una palabra Taito se había levantado y se dirigió hasta donde estaba Himea.

-Himea – pronuncio "parece ser que sigue perdida" pensó, así que se acerco un poco mas, había pasado toda la mañana pensando en eso… en el porqué ella lucia tan pensativa, ¿seria acaso que nuevamente la había lastimado? O ¿la había hecho sentirse triste?...

-Himea – le susurro inconscientemente muy cerca de su rostro, haciendo que la chica pareciera salir de sus pensamientos y volteara su rostro al de él, quedando así muy cerca….

Ambos al percatarse se sonrojaron fuertemente

-Tai..to- susurro suavemente Himea, mientras se quedaban unos momentos mas así.

Los demás observaban pero miraban a Hikari quien se había quedado con la gran caja de obento en la mesa de Taito quien ni siquiera se había percatado de ello.

Al sentir un gran frio atravesarle la espalda Taito pareció reaccionar al ser consciente del gran enojo y la mirada fría que sus compañeros de clase le estaban dedicando, así que tomo rápidamente a Himea de la mano mientras le decía – Himea ¿vamos por algo de comer si? – y reía nerviosamente, mientras que Himea solo lo seguía algo sorprendida y perdida ante la situación.

Así que salieron rápidamente del salón mientras las chicas se acercaban a Hikari para darle un abrazo, y los chicos murmuraban maldiciones para Taito

-No te preocupes Hikari – decía una

-Si Hikari, mañana intentaremos con uno más grande!- mientras le sonría otra

-Así es Hikari, no hay hombre que se resista a tus obentos – la abrazaron mientras que ella finalmente sonrió. Tenían razón no se rendiría tan fácilmente.

Después de sonar el timbre todos entraron nuevamente para las clases vespertinas al igual que Taito y Himea quien seguía algo perdida, pero al entrar

-Himea… - Taito detuvo a Himea justo cuando entraban a clase, la chica levanto su mirada y lo observo – Himea, ¿que te sucede? – pregunto preocupado

Hikari al igual que sus compañeros no pasaron esto por desapercibido, aparte de que Taito era un gran idiota ya que ambos estaban parados justo en medio de la clase y ni se habían percatado que su voz era perfectamente audible para toda la clase, así que todos hicieron silencio para escuchar.

Las amigas de Hikari se acercaron hasta ella, para apoyarla mientras los chicos observaban molestos a Taito.

Himea volteo su rostro a un lado ante la pregunta repentina de Taito, haciendo que este se preocupara mas, desvió su mirada por unos segundos para verlo pero no era capaz de verle a la cara.

Así que Taito tomo en una de sus manos el rostro de Himea volteándolo hacia el de él. – Himea…- ella lo observo finalmente pero sus ojos denotaban dolor, mientras lágrimas comenzaban a asomarse por sus ojos

-¡Himea!- Taito estaba definitivamente empezando a horrorizarse, ¿que podía haberle hecho a Himea para que estuviese así? – ¿te hice algo? Por favor dímelo, ¿que hice?- insistía

Todos observaban la escena, en un silencio sepulcral, viendo una faceta en Taito que nadie conocía… ni siquiera Hikari

Quien tomo fuertemente una de las manos de sus amigas, sintiendo que iba a romperse ante tal escena.

Finalmente Himea sonrió tristemente… -Este mundo… Quizá… debería desaparecer de una vez de él… -

-Himea…-

-¿Pero sabes? Pienso que si es a tu lado… si es al lado de Taito… quizás este bien permanecer un poco mas…- finalizo mientras cerraba sus ojos, provocando que el corazón de Taito se encogiera… - así que no te preocupes, todo está bien… a tu lado, todo es perfecto Taito.- sintió que no lo soportaba mas, así que sin pensarlo más, la tomo de la mano mientras la miraba fijamente…

-Himea… - le susurro –siempre... no tienes por que estar sola, o sentir que no debes estar en este mundo, porque…. – mientras elevaba un poco mas su voz, y el mundo dejaba de existir – porque en la muerte y en la vida, en este mundo y en donde sea, ¡yo siempre estaré a tu lado! – finalizo casi gritando pues era su corazón quien hablaba.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, sonrojados, con ambas manos entrelazadas… el mundo desapareció para ellos.

Hikari sintió como miles de lágrimas caían de sus ojos, no entendía que hablaban pero si podía observar los sentimientos de Taito que parecían que eran totalmente para Himea. Al igual que sus amigas lloraban al sentirse tristes por Hikari, los chicos simplemente bajaron la mirada al sentirse mal por su amiga, que era una chica muy linda que merecía lo mejor, pero…

-Hikari… - pronunciaron acercándose a la chica, quien sentía que no podía más.

Pero para Taito y Himea el mundo había desaparecido porque él la amaba… y ella lo amaba, aun si era un amor prohibido en este mundo, aun si el universo entero trataba de separarlos…

-Taito… -

-Himea… yo… te protegeré. Por siempre. –finalizo

* * *

Autora: Espero que les haya gustado, cabe mencionar que es mi primer fic de esta serie y fantástica pareja, asi que gracias por los que leen mis historias y espero seguir subiendo de esta serie.


End file.
